<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm and calm by bloomingbbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904360">warm and calm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbbs/pseuds/bloomingbbs'>bloomingbbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sunrises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbbs/pseuds/bloomingbbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream and sapnap watch the sunrise from their place on a roof</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm and calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in one go late at night, enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy to get onto the roof from Sapnaps room. Whoever made the house had decided to put a slanted roof over the kitchen instead of a second floor, and it just so happened to be right outside one of Sapnaps windows.</p>
<p>Sometimes he would push open the window, throw a leg through the gap and lightly press on the roof to see if it would collapse under his weight. It probably wouldn’t tell him if he was in danger, but if he told himself it would then it would. </p>
<p>The roof was made out of a dark scratchy material that he could probably snap off if he wanted to. He had yet to test that part, but intuition said he could.</p>
<p>Sitting on the roof hurt after a while and laying on it wasn’t much better, but that never stopped him. </p>
<p>Sapnap would dig his palms into the harsh roof, bring his legs up to his chest. He would tap his shoes to break the silence whenever it was too suffocating and shuffle his body whenever his back started to throb. </p>
<p>The roof was a great place to watch the sunrise. A clear view unblocked by any other houses or any other man made structures. </p>
<p>The colors would push through the inky black of night, glow with an unmatched brilliance and he was free to watch. </p>
<p>Stars faded away in front of his eyes and with it went the burdens that tensed his shoulders and made his head throb under the pressure.</p>
<p>Sapnap did it often. If he was awake when the sun made its appearance, you could find him sitting on the roof with tired eyes staring blankly at the horizon.</p>
<p>He did it when Dream was over as well. </p>
<p>Despite feeling exhausted after a day of excitement and laughter, he couldn't sleep. Irritation piled up as he laid on his side with closed eyes and a desire to be transported to some dreamland of his own making.</p>
<p>Alas, sleep wouldn’t come. </p>
<p>So he pushed open the window and stepped onto the roof.</p>
<p>The sun would rise soon, he could feel it in his bones as he just about collapsed onto the roof. </p>
<p>Sapnap brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself, head on his knees and hands intertwined as they pressed into him. He closed his eyes yet again, this time with no intention of sleeping, and inhaled. </p>
<p>And when he exhaled he let his worries disperse into the air. The roof was a safe space.</p>
<p>The night stood dark as usual. The stars shining against the colorless background like splatters of white paint and the moon shining even brighter.</p>
<p>Why worry when the moon was right there, a beauty to behold, to cherish?</p>
<p>The scene began shifting soon enough. Away went the dark of night to give way to something lighter. The sun would peak out soon, he noted as he extended his legs and placed his hands against the roof. </p>
<p>“Sapnap?”</p>
<p>The voice spooked him enough to jolt. He whipped his head to see Dream, hair that looked much darker at night sticking all over the place, baggy clothes rumpled from sleep and hands over his eyes as he rubbed away the remnants of slumber.</p>
<p>Dream’s eyes were narrowed in the way they always were after he woke up. His eyelids always seemed to be a bit too heavy after waking up. He blinked down at Sapnap from behind the window, held tilted slightly to the right and a look of confusion twisting his features.</p>
<p>“What are you doing on the roof?”</p>
<p>Sapnap giggled. It was the first sound he had made in what seemed like hours. “I couldn’t sleep and the roof is a great place to go. The view is great.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>Sapnap smiled at the boy who still looked a tad bit perplexed. </p>
<p>Dream rubbed his eyes one more time -when he pulled his hands away he looked much more aware- then threw a leg out the window and onto the roof.</p>
<p>His movements were a bit awkward due to his height but when he stepped onto the roof he gave Sapnap a victorious grin. He pressed himself right against Sapnap, shoulder to shoulder and leg to leg. Sapnap could see the goosebumps flared on his skin with the small amount of light that flooded his vision.</p>
<p>He leaned his weight against the taller and hummed at the warmth he always radiated. </p>
<p>Two sets of green eyes, shades completely different, peered at the sky as the sun rose. And just like clockwork, the world was flooded with brilliant colors. Oranges and pinks and purples. </p>
<p>The world came into view. Outlines of houses turned into actual fleshed out homes, trees and bushes and streets all lit up gradually until the last piece of night was chased away for some hours. </p>
<p>Sapnap leaned away slightly and looked up at Dream. His eyes were still locked onto the horizon as he drank in the final moments of the sunrise. </p>
<p>The other was smiling. It was gentle and still tired, but it was nice either way. His hair had lightened ever so slightly under the sun's rays and Sapnap could spot freckles splattered on his skin. He looked pretty, a better sight than the sunrise could ever hope to be. </p>
<p>The two sat there even after blue flooded the sky, even after the sun was visible and the air lost some of its chill.</p>
<p>Sapnap usually didn’t stay for so long. But maybe it was better to linger on the harsh surface of the roof if he was with Dream. </p>
<p>A feeling tentatively bloomed in his chest as Dream looked over and his smile turned fond. </p>
<p>Maybe it was the exhaustion that was pressing on his limbs, or maybe the afterglow of such a beautiful sunrise, or perhaps the feeling of a body against his. Whatever it was made a potent longing take root in his heart. It was meek but Sapnap had a feeling it wouldn’t  stay that way for long.</p>
<p>Sapnap nudged his shoulder against Dreams one more time before he stood. His back cracked as he arched it and his wrists popped as he rolled them. The feeling of newly relaxed limbs made him hum. </p>
<p>Dream made grabby motions up at Sapnap, who merely rolled his eyes before clasping their hands together and pulling with as much strength as he could.<br/>
The taller wasn’t the easiest to pull up but he made it work. They stood close, hands clasped in the space between their bodies before Sapnap shook them away.</p>
<p>He made his way through the window first and collapsed onto his bed as soon as it was in range. His eyes followed Dream as the older shuffled into the room and closed the window. He pulled the green curtains shut until no light peeked in and the room was once again pitch black. </p>
<p>Sapnap pat the space beside him in one lazy gesture. He heard a breathless laugh and then felt the bed dip a second later under the additional weight of Dream.</p>
<p>The taller tossed a leg over Sapnaps and shoved his face into the closest pillow. </p>
<p>“Goodnight Sapnap,” the words were muffled but still audible (barely).</p>
<p>“Goodnight Dream.” </p>
<p>And with that, Sapnap finally fell asleep, a warm feeling settling in as his eyes shut and consciousness faded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated!! </p>
<p>bloomingbbs on twt if you want to talk :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>